


Time Is On Her Side

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Past Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn, Past Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla, Tempus!Helen Magnus, Time Travel, Time loops are fun, Timey-Wimey, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A snap shot of Helen Magnus waking with Garcia Flynn.





	Time Is On Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sucker for Tempus!Helen in _Sanctuary_ and all her diamond like fractals (smooth on the outside but so much going on beneath the surface), and I've been watching _Timeless_ , that I needed fic of her with Flynn. Because they're both complicated. And that's fun to play with (sometimes).
> 
> Anyways, this was a fic based on a prompt from DownToTheSea over on Tumblr. This prompt: _Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up._ Possibly not as fluffy as she expected but... *Shrugs* (This is what happens when you say, 'pairing of your choice,' to me. XD)
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

She was dreaming they were in their hotel room in Vienna, warm and comfortable and sated, duvet tucked around her torso as she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. He played with her hair, murmuring in wonder at the colours on the tips - it had taken months of experimenting on wigs to get the bleach blonde highlights just right - and how on Earth had she kept the dark colour on for so long? Helen didn’t have the heart then to explain the dye, and wouldn’t explain it now when she had much more pressing things to do.

Kissing his shoulder, she sighed. This was a nice memory, one her dreams replayed often. But everything felt more solid now, and lips were touching her skin in a way Nikola’s hadn’t.

These were sleepy kisses too, meant to soothe a person back to sleep or gradually draw them from their dream to reality. The one on her neck didn’t linger, but the one on her lips? Smiling, she kissed back, hand coming up to his scalp. His hair was longer. His face wider.

_Oh. Oh yes._

This wasn’t 1905, they weren’t in Vienna, and she was curled around Garcia, both of them in their own sleepy memories but slowly coming round. “Good morning, _draga_ ,” he murmured, kissing her nose, wrapping his arm around her waist. In his state of dreaming wakefulness his accent was thicker, fuller, warmer. 

__Another smile. It’s 1959, and somehow this man happened upon her again, having not aged in the forty three years since their last meeting. They were in California. Sweat pooled in the small of her back, the aircon having died during the night. He tasted salty, just as sweaty as she._ _

“Good morning,” she murmured back, kissing his shoulder before snuggling closer. He may not be Nikola (she certainly wasn’t whoever he thought of in the quiet moments before heated kisses and charged sighs) but he was with her, and at that precise moment in time? 

It was good enough. 


End file.
